Bon anniversaire
by Pikanox
Summary: Junsu vient d'avoir 20 ans et Yoochun veut lui offrir un cadeau très spécial... Lemon, j'avais envie c'est tout. Vive le Yoosu \o/


_Auteur :_ Pikanox

_Source, personnages :_ DBSK Junsu Xiah / Yoochun Micky

_Genre : M_

_Nombre de chapitres :_ One shot

_Disclaimer :_ Junsu 3 . i love you

Titre : Joyeux anniversaire !

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, Junsu avait 20 ans. Les cinq amis étaient allés au restaurant le midi et avaient dignement fêté cet évènement avec un énorme gâteau ainsi qu'un cadeau de la part de chacun. Junsu avait fondu en larmes devant toutes ces attentions. Yoochun avait rigolé et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il était le seul à ne lui avoir rien offert.

-Je te le donnerai plus tard ne t'inquiètes pas.

Junsu était très curieux et il essaya de lui soutirer des informations mais à chaque fois son ami répondait par un sourire énigmatique. Les autres avaient bien une idée sur la question vu que Micky leur avait demandé de ne pas rentrer de la nuit… C'était bien parce que c'était Junsu qu'ils le faisaient. Jae' avait quelque peu protesté devant ce cadeau plutôt hors norme, il était la maman du groupe après tout et il s'inquiétait pour ses petits. Yunho qui faisait très bien le papa l'avait rassuré et avait plaisanté en disant qu'ils allaient emmener leur bébé au cinéma s'il était sage. Ce à quoi avait répondu Changmin dit « le bébé » qu'il voulait bien venir si on pensait à trouver une crêperie. C'était une idée comme ça qui lui avait traversé l'esprit, son estomac prenant souvent la parole contrairement à sa raison. Jae' soupira mais le petit sourire qui était apparu sur son visage démenti sa lassitude.

-Junsu ? Demanda Yoochun

-Oui ? Lui répondit l'intéressé avec son sourire d'ange.

-Tu veux bien que l'on reste juste tous les deux ce soir ?

-Bien sur !

C'était déjà ça de fait, il ne posait pas trop de questions contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé. L'après-midi passa rapidement dans la joie et la bonne humeur puis ils se séparèrent, les deux amis rentrant seuls.

Junsu voulait regarder un film et c'est avec plaisir que Yoochun accepta, se demandant comment il allait donner son cadeau à son ami. Le film était bien mais Yoochun ne faisait que lançait des regards en coin à son voisin qui n'avait pas l'air de capter enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait.

-Yoo' ? Si tu ne voulais pas voir de films on était pas obligé tu sais…

-Ah mais non il est très bien c'est juste que…

-Que ? Demanda curieux le plus jeune.

-Je me demande comment je vais te donner ton cadeau.

-Pourquoi tu te poses la question ? Je suis là vas-y.

Le sourire qu'il lui offrit le paralysa, plus très sur de ce qu'il allait faire mais contre toute attente Junsu s'avança vers lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Micky n'hésita qu'une seconde avant d'avancer son visage comblant le vide entre eux. Ses lèvres se posèrent doucement en un contact furtif sur les lèvres les plus douces qu'il n'eut jamais touché. Son regard croisa celui de Junsu alors qu'il revenait l'embrasser avec plus d'ardeur ce coup-ci voyant qu'il ne le repoussait pas. Sa langue lécha la lèvre supérieure alors qu'il demandait l'accès à sa bouche. Junsu noua ses bras autour de son cou et se déplaça du canapé sur ses genoux afin d'être plus à l'aise. Leur langue se rencontra les électrisant tout deux. Un sensuel ballet s'en suivit qui dû se stopper quand le manque d'air se fit sentir. Yoochun observa Junsu. Il avait les joues rougies, les yeux embués de plaisir et il tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Vraiment trop mignon.

-Tu veux aller plus loin ?

Le regard de Junsu se riva au sien alors qu'il acquiesçait timidement de la tête. Certains secrets se savaient entre eux, ses amis étaient au courant que Micky n'avait pas eu que des partenaires féminins et personne ne lui demander rien. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait eu que Junsu qui ne s'était pas douté du genre de cadeau qu'il voulait lui offrir. Yoo' en avait parlé avec les autres qui lui avait promis la paix pour cette nuit des plus importantes. Junsu était vierge du touché d'un homme et si au départ Yoochun avait eu peur d'essuyer un refus il était rassuré à présent. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il le considérait plus que comme un simple ami.

-Yoochun ?

Le son de cette voix mal assurée lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Junsu qui était en général plutôt sur de lui avait pour le moment un petit air mal à l'aise.

-On va aller dans ma chambre pour être dans un meilleur confort que le canapé.

Il se leva, prit sa main et tous deux partirent vers les chambres qui se trouvaient à l'étage. Yoochun ferma la porte derrière eux au cas où leurs amis rentreraient plus tôt que prévu. Junsu était planté au milieu de la pièce, Yoo' vint et se colla à lui passant ses bras sur sa taille alors que l'autre posait sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tu as peur Jun' ?

-Un peu…

-Tu me fais confiance ?

Junsu se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Oui.

Yoochun sourit et déposa un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres alors qu'il défaisait les premiers boutons de la chemise que portait son ami. Ses lèvres descendirent le long du cou puis de la clavicule, sa langue suivant la ligne d'abdos bien tracé pour venir s'insérer dans le nombril. Un rire clair s'éleva alors qu'il se relevait.

-Tu me chatouilles idiot.

-Pardon. Murmura le brun tout en lui ôtant complètement son haut.

Il le poussa afin qu'il s'asseye sur le lit et ôta également son T-shirt avant de le rejoindre. Micky ne savait pas comment était Xiah avec une fille en pareil situation mais avec lui il était comme à la toute première fois où tu ne sais pas quoi ni comment faire, où tout est nouveau et la peur de mal faire présente. Le fait qu'ils se connaissent si bien et qu'ils soient deux garçons devait aussi être dérangeant. Junsu s'était allongé et attendait la suite. Son ami se plaça entre ses jambes, les écartant pour être plus à l'aise et il s'allongea sur lui. Il vint l'embrasser pour descendre en des baisers légers le long de la mâchoire, puis dans le cou. Junsu émit un petit gémissement significatif d'un endroit sensible ce qui le fit sourire, sans plus tarder il mordilla l'endroit précis alternant caresses, morsures et baisés. Les gémissements reprirent de plus belle. Il était vraiment sensible à cet endroit-là et demain il aurait sûrement un beau suçon, preuve de la nuit passée.

Pendant ce temps ses mains glissaient doucement vers le bas, passant sur les abdos, la peau douce du ventre imberbe pour finir sur la ceinture. Il défit la boucle et la lui enleva complètement puis il fit sauter le bouton du jean délavé que Junsu portait afin de le faire descendre le long de ses jambes. Le pantalon vola dans la pièce alors qu'il posait ses mains sur ses hanches, son boxer ne cachant rien de son désir. Micky releva le visage vers Junsu, celui-ci rougissant alors qu'il était quasiment nu face à son ami. Tout en gardant le contact visuel il se releva sur le lit et doucement comme s'il faisait un strip-tease, il enleva son pantalon avec des mouvements lascifs, se caressant le torse.

-J'espère que le spectacle te plait.

-C'est pas mal. Lui répondit le jeune avec un petit air de défi.

Yoochun sourit devant cette petite provocation, signe que Junsu était plus à l'aise que tout à l'heure.

-La suite est encore mieux.

A ces paroles, il se remit entre ses jambes et sans le lâcher des yeux il baissa le boxer dévoilant son intimité. Junsu tourna la tête sur le côté, gêné par la situation, ses joues se teintant d'une belle couleur rouge. Le brun décida de se rallongeait sur lui, mettant son nez dans son cou, inspirant son odeur sucré alors que sa main se posait sur son sexe. La peau à cet endroit était très sensible et un léger frôlement sur sa longueur suffit à envoyer des frissons le long du dos de Junsu qui préféra fermer les yeux, alors que Yoochun lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille. Il commença un mouvement de va et vient alternant la cadence, titillant le gland alors que sa main libre emprisonnait l'une des mains de Junsu, leurs doigts se mêlant. A chaque caresse Junsu arquait son dos collant leur deux corps, sa main prise se resserrant. Son souffle était irrégulier. Ce petit manège dura un certain temps Micky appréciant chaque son émit par son ami. Il le sentit près du gouffre et stoppa tout.

-Micky…

-Chut, je veux que tu sois en pleine forme pour la suite car maintenant on va passer aux choses sérieuses.

Junsu lui envoya un regard apeuré auquel il répondit par un doux sourire. Il mit deux doigts dans la bouche de son vis-à-vis qui comprit le message et les lécha avec application ; la chaleur augmentant dans leur deux corps. Il les retira et les approcha de cet endroit vierge qu'il serait, il espérait, le seul à toucher. Xiah sentit quelque chose le pénétrait mais pas de réelle douleur apparente, par contre pour le second doigt la sensation fut différente et son corps n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier.

-Ah ! Yoo' !

-Je sais que c'est toujours difficile pour quelqu'un de vierge, essaie de te détendre, respire bien ça va passer.

Junsu tenta donc de respirer mais son esprit se focalisait sur la douleur. Les deux doigts bougeaient en lui, écartant les muscles afin de le préparer au mieux. Finalement un début de chaleur le parcourut quand Yoochun toucha un endroit précis en lui. Son dos s'arqua alors qu'un puissant gémissement sortait de ses lèvres. Ses mains avaient agrippé les draps et il avait rejeté sa tête en arrière. C'était une nouvelle sensation pour lui que son aîné reproduisait à chaque mouvement de ses doigts.

-Ah ! Ah !

-Je touche ta prostate là.

Yoochun l'observait, Junsu n'était pas des plus discrets au lit et il adorait ça, l'entendre gémir grâce à lui, le fait qu'il en redemande et qu'il soit à sa totale merci. Mh un peu sadique sur les bords peut-être mais bon il n'en avait pas terminé avec lui et il se promit que Junsu n'allait pas oublier sa première fois dans ses bras.

Il arrêta tout, une nouvelle fois.

-Yoo'….si tu continues comme ça je vais vraiment être très frustré. Sortit Junsu avec une petite moue boudeuse alors qu'il tentait de reprendre pied.

-Le moment le plus important arrive et tu es bien préparé.

Tout en disant cela, il enleva le reste de ses habits et se positionna au-dessus du plus jeune qui plongea son regard dans le sien. L'innocence même. Junsu sentit ce coup-ci quelque chose de bien plus gros que deux malheureux doigts qui se faisait un chemin entre ses fesses. Son cœur s'accéléra alors que son souffle se comprimait dans sa poitrine. L'intrusion se fit difficilement, Junsu ayant passé ses bras autour du cou de Micky, se cachant le visage contre sa poitrine tandis que l'autre lui disait des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Centimètre par centimètre, son sexe entrait dans une fournaise sans nom qui lui coupa quasiment le souffle. Soudain il sentit contre sa peau une sensation humide. Il prit le visage du plus jeune afin de le tourner vers lui. Les yeux de Junsu étaient inondés de larmes silencieuses qui roulaient le long de son visage. Une vision, certes magnifique mais qui lui fit un petit pincement au cœur en se disant que c'était de sa faute si son ange pleuré.

-Yoo'…j'ai mal.

-Je sais, excuse moi je fais doucement mais la première fois est toujours douloureuse, fais comme tout à l'heure respire bien et détend toi.

Junsu hocha la tête alors que Micky prenait son sexe en main entamant de légères caresses pour l'aider à passer ce moment des plus pénibles. Au bout d'un certain temps il était totalement rentré et s'immobilisa complètement afin que son amant puisse s'habituer. Ses lèvres vinrent embrasser les joues humides puis les lèvres pleines, les mordillant. La respiration de Junsu s'était apaisée et c'est avec un petit sourire timide qu'il lui demanda de continuer. Le premier mouvement refit surgir la douleur mais la douceur des caresses de Yoochun l'aida à se détendre totalement.

La pièce était un véritable sauna, les petits gémissements de Junsu se transformant parfois en cris sous les coups puissants de Yoochun qui pensait ne jamais pouvoir se lasser d'un tel spectacle. Il était heureux d'être là, d'être celui qui donné du plaisir à Xiah.

-Mh Yoochun…Ah !

Sous un coup plus puissant, il avait arqué son dos comprimant sa virilité entre leurs deux corps tandis que Yoochun lui bloquait les poignets de chaque côté de sa tête. Il plongea son nez sur l'endroit sensible de son cou et recommença son manège du début qui l'avait tant fait réagir. Les frémissements du corps sous le sien, la fine pellicule de sueur qui le recouvrait ainsi que ces tentatives sans force de se soustraire à cette douce torture ; Junsu était perdu dans un monde de plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais connu de ce point de vue et qui finalement n'était pas si mal. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure se rendant plus désirable encore aux yeux de son amant sans le savoir.

-Junsu…Murmura-t-il. Tu m'excites.

Le regard du plus jeune se riva dans celui d'en face alors qu'il était gêné des paroles prononcées avec tant de sensualité. Le rythme s'accéléra quand Yoochun toucha pour la seconde fois sa prostate l'envoyant à un autre degré de plaisir qui lui fit pousser un cri alors que sa tête repartait en arrière.

-Ah ! Yoo'…

-Tu veux que je continue ? Demanda l'aîné avec un petit sourire satisfait.

-Mh, oui.

Cette sincérité était du Junsu tout craché, il en voulait encore et il le disait sans faire de détour. Yoochun accéléra ses va et vient en lui, se sentant proche de la petite mort comme on l'appelait si bien. Il passa sa main entre leur deux corps, tenant toujours ses poignets avec l'autre, pour venir prendre son sexe afin d'amener le jeune au sommet du plaisir. Junsu respirait fort, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement alors que des gémissements sortaient de sa bouche à chaque mouvement de son corps. La main sur son sexe qui le caressait au même rythme que ses coups de hanches finit de l'envoyer au septième ciel alors qu'il se libérait entre leurs deux ventres, le nom de Yoochun sur les lèvres. Devant une telle vision et avec la contraction des muscles autour de son sexe, son amant ne tarda pas à le suivre dans le plaisir à l'intérieur de cet antre si chaud.

La tension était retombée alors que Micky doucement se retira du corps de Junsu avant de s'allongeait sur lui, lui murmurant à l'oreille :

-Bon anniversaire.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de l'ange du groupe qui l'embrassa pour le remercier alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de son cou. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position appréciant la chaleur de leur deux corps réunis, écoutant leur cœur reprendre un rythme normal. C'était un moment magique pour eux qui resterait gravé dans leur mémoire. Finalement Yoochun se releva doucement et prit un mouchoir pour essuyer le ventre de Xiah, puis il se rallongea à côté de lui, leur regard rivait l'un à l'autre.

-Yoo' ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Cette question innocente le fit sourire alors qu'il répondait par l'affirmative ce qui sembla comblait de joie Junsu qui vint se coller à lui pour s'endormir quelques minutes après. Yoochun ne tarda pas à faire pareil le rejoignant au pays des rêves alors qu'il entourait son corps de ses bras.

Le lendemain quand ils se levèrent afin d'aller manger, leurs amis les attendaient déjà attablés devant un copieux petit-déjeuner.

-Bonne nuit ? Demanda Jae' à Junsu.

-Mh oui plutôt. Répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dans le cou ?

Yunho avait écarter le col de son tricot afin que tout le monde puisse admirer le magnifique suçon qui s'étaler sur la peau blanche de son cou. Les regards se tournèrent vers Micky qui commençait à rire doucement. Il leur fit un petit clin d'œil alors que Changmin ouvrait de grands yeux.

-Euh…Junsu avait un petit air gêné alors qu'il se m'était à rougir.

-Mh oui la nuit a dû être bonne. Rigola Yunho

-Excellente merci. Répondit Yoochun tout en embrassant Junsu devant la mine stupéfaite de Jae' et Changmin.

Un rire général s'éleva dans la pièce alors que chacun se foutait de la tête des autres. Pour Junsu ce fut sûrement le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il pouvait souhaiter et la journée promettait d'être pleine de bonne humeur pour le premier jour de ses 20 ans.


End file.
